Banana Mana Mania
by Paopu Pop
Summary: As a child, Lloyd recieves a message from Mr. Jungle Man that monkeys are going to take over the world! When it happens, an adventure begins to stop this from happening! Sounds corny, but it's got some screwy humor. XD FINISHED
1. Dad's A Monkey?

**A/N: WHOO! Now that _QTFUH!! _and _This Piece of Fabric _has been put down to rest, it's time to start my most anticipated fanfic! (Well, that excludes _LIS _sequels. . .) But, yeah. o.o; For now, there's _no romance. _There will be those OOC moments, and brand _new _characters! Just a warning. o.o; Yuan, get your ass over here!  
****Yuan: What?  
****Genki: Please do my disclaimer.  
****Yuan: No.  
****Genki: ::hmph:: Fine, then you get to face the wrath of. . . ::runs off:: ::comes back:: MY COOKIE!  
****Yuan: o.o;  
****Genki: ::shoves cookie down Yuan's throat::  
****Yuan: COOKIECOOKIECOOKIEYouwantedthedisclaimerdonerightrightright?****Genki: o.o You sound like Ducky from The Land Before Time. But yes!  
****Yuan: Genkidoesntownanymonkeysbesidesherstuffedanimalsanylivecatsbecausethey  
****weregivenawaybecauseofherlittlesistersasthmaoraagameboydseventhoughshe  
****almosthasenoughmoneytobuyoneoncetheyrebackinstock!  
****Genki: . . .  
****Yuan: Howwasthat?  
****Genki: . . . Yeah, we're gonna get sued. **

**_Real_ Disclaimer: Genki doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, any of the characters, items or places mentioned in it, or any other things she doesn't own that are mentioned in this fanfic. And this is a formal disclaimer because she feels like it. She also finds it amusing to mention herself in third person.**

**NOTE: There _are _spoilers!!!**

**Banana Mana Mania**

_**Prologue**_

A weirdly dressed guy stood before a small child. He looked more like an ape, dressed in hideous tribal clothes. To add to the effect, his hair was kinda long, and blue.

"Mr. Jungle Man, where am I?"

"This is. . . uh, a manipulation of a dream that I did with a spell. But I _am _real."

"Okay, Mr. Jungle Man."

"Call me Ignogwa."

"Iggynofa."

"Never mind, I liked Mr. Jungle Man better."

_"Which one is it?" _the child whined.

"Listen, Lloyd. Fourteen years from now, there will be pure chaos. You will go on the journey to combine Sylvarant and Tethe'alla together! But that's not why I'm here."

"Oh, I thought that was gonna be important."

"Fifteen years from now, creatures called _monkeys _will be trying to take over the world. The have long tails, round ears, brown fur, and an unmistakable liking for bananas."

"You mean Daddy's a monkey?"

"Huh? Does your dad have a _tail?"_

"Well, maybe it got cut off or something. But he has round ears, brown fur, and he _loves _banana."

". . ." Ignogwa wasn't sure what to say to that one. "Okay then. But, no. Monkeys are _animals, _Lloyd."

"But are they mammals, since they have fur?"

"Yes, Lloyd."

"And humans are mammals too!"

"You're incredibly smart for your age."

"Yes, Mr. Jungle Man."

"Forget all that you learned before this dream."

"Okay."

"You must stop these monkeys! You're about to wake up, so I can't stay very long. You got that?"

"Yes, Mr. Jungle Man!" Lloyd clapped.

"Good. Don't forget. . ."

He woke up with a start. Monkeys? They sounded mean! Lloyd ran into his parents' room.

"Mommy!" He started tugging on the sheets on her side of the bed when another lump rose.

"Lloyd, what are you doing?"

"Daddy, Mr. Jungle Man said that in fifteen years, monkeys are gonna take over the world!"

"What?"

"I don't wanna face monkeys!" He crawled into his father's lap and started to sniffle.

"Who was this. . . 'Mr. Jungle Man?'"

"Well, he had funny clothes, and his hair was blue."

Kratos thought for a moment. _Blue hair. Yuan on sugar, probably. Stupid angel._

"Shh, it'll be okay. There aren't going to be any monkeys."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just go to sleep."

"Um, can I go to sleep with you guys?"

"Sure." His son crawled in between him and his mother, and Lloyd quickly fell asleep. He patted his sleeping child's head before falling asleep himself.

**A/N: Yes, I'm done with the prologue already. XD I love some of my own lines sometimes.**

**"Oh, I thought that was important."**

**Just to let you know, Lloyd is about three years old, and this is before Cruxis caught them. I don't really know the intelligence of a three-year-old, since I don't know any. o.o; I have a four-year-old neighbor, but like I said, I don't know. o.o;**

**Please review! I promise this will be funnier. Or I'll give you your money back!**

**(AKA: $0) **


	2. Geek Conventions and Spiderman

**A/N: I'm overheating in my sweatshirt. -.-; I don't wanna go to da Poconos. . . ::whine:: But my parents are _making _us go, and they're practically bribing us by telling us that we're going to _The Crossings _or somethin'. (A mall.) We can go to Park City _here. _Course, my parents never take me to the mall! ::sighs:: � Oh well. It'll be just us and my grandparents in the house, so there's definitely enough rooms this time! n.n . . . I'll end up sharing a bed with one of my sisters. � I'll just sleep on the floor. Last time we were up at the Poconos, a lot of our relatives were there, and me and my sisters slept in the living room. I wanted my own bed, so I slept alone on the inflatable mattress, but it started deflating during the night, and I was buried _in _the inflatable mattress. XD Ame said it's because I'm fat (I broke a desk on the middle school stage. . . it was already broken! T-T), but I think it deflated because it wasn't closed right or something. Oh well.**

**o.o; I just ranted about useless stuff. � Let's start over. . .**

**A/N: Next chapter!**

**NOTE: I'm calling the combined world "Earth." Just. . . because. If anyone knows, please let _me_ know. **

**Banana Mana Mania**

_**Chapter 1**_

"I'm _telling _you, monkeys are going to take over the world soon!"

Standing before him in a forest, Raine, Genis and Colette stared at him.

"Really, Lloyd?" Colette asked, as Raine and Genis facefaulted.

"He's been talking about this for _years. _Lloyd, there are _no _monkeys," Raine glared with cold eyes.

"Not now, but there will be!" He waved his arms. "Mr. Jungle Man said so!"

"Mr. Jungle Man?" Genis raised an eyebrow.

"I don't remember his actual name because I couldn't pronounce it, but I'm _telling _you, mon--"

_"There's no monkeys, Lloyd!" _the sage siblings yelled, as Lloyd went chibi with fear. "It was some stupid dream you had as a kid! Now, let it go!"

Lloyd was about to speak up when the rustling of leaves were heard above them. All four looked up to see a monkey jump out.

"Ooh, ooh ooh!"

"Omigoddess, a monkey!" Lloyd jumped behind the professor without thinking, and got a smack to the head.

"Cut it out!" Genis knelt down to the monkey. "Hey, buddy, 'sup?"

"Hey, I'm not your buddy! And you tell your _stupid _friend over there to shut-up." Everyone but Lloyd's eyes widened. "Oh, and another thing. You're dead." He kicked the half-elf's shin before running off with an evil chitter.

_"Ow!"_

"He. . . talked?" The professor seemed somewhat confused. "How is that possible?"

"Um, Professor?"

"Yes, Collette?"

She pointed from where the monkey came from. A stampede of monkeys were coming straight towards them.

_"RUUUUN!!" _They all got on their running feet and well, ran.

They kept running until they ran into a gray, brick wall. It was so long, it seemed like a dead end.

"What the hell?!" Lloyd looked up to see writing on the side of the building. "It's a building used for geek conventions!" He kicked the wall. "Damn geeks!-- OW! MY FOOT!"

"What do we do?!" Genis looked to his sister for the answer.

"Uh. . ." Long calculations of mathematics and spiders ran through her head. "I got it!" She quickly pulled out a flashlight and turned it on, facing it towards the sky. In the sky, an image of a spider glowed in the sky.

"Spiderman?! _That's _your plan?!" Genis yelled.

"You got any better ones?!"

". . . We could attempt to climb through one of the windows."

"That's stupid! We can't climb up this wall!" Raine was about to smack her brother over the head when Colette spoke up.

"Why don't we combine your ideas? We could get Spiderman to help us climb through one of the windows!"

". . ." All three stared at her as Spiderman swung over to them.

"I saw the signal! What do you need help with?"

"Help us climb through the window!" The former Chosen of Sylvarant chirped, and like that, Spiderman swung them up and through a window.

_**Banana Mana Mania**_

"Why didn't we just get him to catch all the monkeys in a web or something?" Genis glared.

"Ooh, then they would've been _Spider _Monkeys! You get it? In a _spider _web, and they're _monkeys!" _Lloyd fell over laughing.

"Lloyd."

"Yes, Professor?"

"That was ridiculously bad."

"Sorry."

"What are _you _dressed up as?" A geek poked Colette.

"Me? Oh, I'm Chi from Chobits!" She stuck beads in her hair and parted her hair in the back. "I didn't have a costume, so I just wore this."

"Awesome!" The geek snorted with a thumbs up and left.

"Nice one, Colette!" Genis complimented.

". . . no, really. I've been dressed like Chi this whole time. I'm a Chobits fan!" She got blank stares, as usual. "Why do you think I grew my hair so long?"

"Um, because it's pretty?" Lloyd tilted his head. "And if you're Chi, where's your ears?"

"You dropped them in the toilet, remember?"

_"That's _what those were? Oops. . ."

The wall suddenly blasted open, and monkeys came in. Geeks everywhere screamed and snorted crazily.

"Oh, crap." Genis said, before they were about to run away. But monkeys were behind them too. Before realization hit them, they were surrounded.

"We're surrounded!" Raine shouted.

"Hurray for Captain Obvious. The authoress _just _said that."

He got another thwack to the head before the monkeys snarled. They were frozen in place, until they cowered when the monkeys were about to attack. . .

All was quiet. They opened their eyes, thinking they were dead.

"Are we dead?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't think so," Raine answered.

The monkeys were gone. All that was left was the rubble of the convention, and a man with blue hair standing there, dressed in black. His face was hidden with sunglasses and a hat.

"Ooh, lemme guess! You're a guy from Men In Black?" Colette asked.

"It's Regal! Thank goddess!" Raine shouted.

"Who's this 'Regal' guy?"

They blinked. "You're not Regal?"

"No." He took off his hat and sunglasses to reveal his identity.

"Mr. Jungle Man! It's you!" Lloyd pointed before 'Ignogwa' nodded.

"So. . . wait, Lloyd wasn't?. . ." the sage siblings blinked.

"What's your real name again?. . ."

"Well, it _was _Ignogwa when I was 'Mr. Jungle Man,' but I switched over to the secret government of evil animals. Now it's James."

"So you're the guy on Team Rocket from Pokémon?"

_"NO! _This is a ToS fanfic, and I'm no friggin' crossdresser! Can we just move on to more important matters?"

"Why are you here?" Colette asked, needing another line.

"I'm here to help you stay alive to tell you what I needed to tell you."

"Um, okay?. . ." They all blinked.

"You need to stop these monkeys from taking over the world!" He stopped when something starting beeping. He took out a pager. "Dammit! Okay, not much time." He put it back and spoke again. "Go to the Balacruf Museum and meet up with your other assigned companions. I'll go get them real quick. There you'll find records on the monkeys. It has to do with the Great Yggdrasill tree, if that helps at all. I got to go, I have a meeting with donuts. Goodbye!" In a puff of green smoke, he was gone.

". . . Is it just me, or do our missions just get weirder?" Raine commented. "I mean, we had go around two different worlds with odd people to save the worlds by combining them and talking to random things to make pacts with them, and _then _resurrect some dying plant? So, then, after completing that, we have to go around, telling people not to hate half-elfs, but then we seem like those travelling missionaries, making more people hate us. Oh, and we go from door to door, asking for Expheres. And _now _we're going to get rid of a bunch of monkeys?"

"Sounds sane to me," Lloyd shrugged.

"It's all switched for _you, _Lloyd," Genis sighed.

"To the Balacruf Museum!" Colette shouted like a cheerleader.

**NO MONKEYS, GEEKS, OR SPIDERMEN WERE HURT IN THE MAKING OF THIS CHAPTER.**

**A/N: If I offended anyone somehow, greatest apologies. I was using the typical geek appearance thing. XD I'm a geek myself, I guess, but I've never gone to a convention or anything. o.o;**

**I'm not sure if _all _my chapters are going to be this long. o.o; You see, my mom hasn't yelled at me for being on the computer since 10:30AM. . . well, she doesn't know I've been on _that _long, but she's been home since about 1 or 2 'o clock. (It's 3:31PM now.)**

**It's not quite what I had expected, but it's already fun to write. XD Please review, and I'll keep going! And if you don't like it, you get your money back! (Still $0)**


	3. Breakfast Foods

**A/N: Bah! So tired. My sister came home late 'cause she "lost track of time." XD Hahah! Anyway, I'll try my best to continue on, but I'm so tired. Hey, I need to forget sleep tonight anyhow, because I have a 2-3 hour car trip tomorrow to the freakin' Poconos. Oh, yeah! I ranted about the Poconos the _last _chapter, didn't I? So, yeah. . . here's the chapter. . . ::slaps self to keep awake:: Ow, that hurt, and it didn't help at all. . . T-T ::imitating Napoleon Dynamite:: Idiot!**

**Disclaimer: . . . I swear, I blame Yuan if someone sues.**

**Yuan: I heard that!  
****Genki: Shut-up, you freak!  
****Yuan: I wouldn't be talking.  
****Genki: o.o . . . � Still your fault.**

**NOTE: Please correct my spelling on "Balacruf," somehow, I think it's wrong. . . **

**Banana Mana Mania**

_**Chapter 2**_

To make a long story short, the four travelers made it to the Balacruf Museum.

"Oh, phew! I thought I almost lost my 'I survived the dinky little pool of water and I got this pin to show how much I am of an idiot!' pin!" Lloyd said, as he repinned the pin.

Raine twitched. "Water." She shuddered.

"Well, where's everyone else?" Colette looked around.

"Yeah. I bet that 'James' _lied!" _Genis kicked the wall.

"Did you just kick the museum?" The professor glared very threateningly at Genis.

"Um, sorry, Museum." He patted the wall as Raine smiled with her glare.

A few hours passed, and all had fallen asleep when they were greeted by an all-too familiar shout.

"Whaddaya want, you jerk?" Genis mumbled absent-mindedly, before all four sat up in surprise.

"We're here on that special mission thinger!" Zelos greeted with a smirk. "My hunnies!"

"Oh _great. _Here we go. _Again," _Genis groaned.

"Hi guys," Sheena greeted. "Nice seeing you again."

"Yeah, it is. . . uh, nice seeing you again too," Lloyd replied back.

"So, what do you think about that, uh, salesman, guy?"

"What salesman guy? Are you talking about James?"

"No, the guy _we _talked to was a nail salesman named Bob. And he had blue hair."

"That sounds like James!"

"But his name's _Bob."_

"No, _James _is a part of the secret government of evil animals!"

"Would you stop fighting?!" Raine yelled. "Lloyd, didn't you say when you were two, he was 'Mr. Jungle Man'?"

"Um, yeah."

"He's _obviously _got problems with himself," Genis sighed.

Before they continue, Regal and Presea showed up next, much to the reader's surprise!!

_**Banana Mana Mania**_

While Genki sat at her desk writing her fanfic, she started making funny sounds "Whoo. . . OOOOH!! DundunDUN!"

Her "prisoner," Lloyd, popped up behind her. "Why do you enjoy ruining the effect of your fanfics?"

"It's enjoyable, and I'm not excluded!" Lloyd sighed. "See? I feel like I'm in the game right now!"

"Genki, you're _completely _writing this side-part like a moron." He grabbed a cookie and pulled up a chair and sat down beside her. "And it's almost one o' clock in the morning. Did you know that? You're staying up _awfully _late. Ha-- it is now one o' clock. How long are you going to keep writing this?"

"Oh, I dunno. Would you _stop _eating that cookie, you're making me _hungry!"_

He tauntingly munched on the cookie. "Mm, so _delicious. . ."_

Yuan came in, grabbed one and ran off.

Genki and Lloyd stared at each other before Lloyd heaved an even deeper sigh. "Do you have to crack your knuckles like that?"

"No, but I want to." She rubbed her ear-- er, I mean eye. She would have rubbed her ear if she wasn't wearing headphones for some random reason. Realizing there was no point in wearing the headphones, she took them off. "I'm so out of ideas. . . " Yawning, she nudged Lloyd. "Hey, I need some inspiration."

"What do you want me to do? Spin in a circle an' sing something for ya?"

"Sure!"

"No. Way."

Genki groaned. "God, writing fanfics can really make a person crazy sometimes."

"Tell me about it." Lloyd glared a final time.

_**Banana Mana Mania**_

"What such a turn of fate! Presea! Yuan-- er, Regal!" Genis said.

"Did you just call me Yuan?"

"No."

"Liar."

"Okay, okay, it was a mistake! _Sorry!"_

"Don't make that mistake again, twerp."

"What's up with _you, _Regal?" Zelos asked, somewhat surprised.

"Presea was chopping wood last night, and I couldn't sleep."

"At night?" Raine looked at Presea.

"Correct. I desired to chop an object, and since I have no pleasure in murdering breathing creatures, I transported myself into the open air between the hours of 8 o' clock at night until 5 o' clock in the morning to split a cornacopia of trees."

The rest of the reformed group stared.

"If she talks like that for the rest of the time, I swear, my head will explode," Lloyd groaned.

"Wouldn't it _im_plode since there's nothing _in _your head to explode?" Zelos snickered.

"Don't make fun of my lack of brain, okay?! Mr. Jungle Man told me to forget everything that I learned as a child, and I fell behind in school, eventually leading me to give up and just stay dumb!"

"And you _listened _to. . . 'Mr. Jungle Man'?" Regal asked.

"When I was three, I was incredibly smart, but even more gullible."

"Well, _duh," _Sheena commented.

"This is going to be a _long _journey, isn't it?" Raine sighed.

_**Banana Mana Mania**_

While sitting at the computer desk, writing this, Genki started to quietly smack herself in the head with a book wrapped in plastic: _Basic Arrhythmias: Fifth Edition _by Gail Walraven. "This. Is going. To take. _Years. _To write.

"Genki, cut it out." Lloyd stole the book and put it back down.

"Damn it. Hey, wait, is this one of my mom's new schoolbooks?"

_**Banana Mana Mania**_

"Is that everyone?" Collette piped up.

"Yes, it is!" A flying ship landed, and the man who jumped out was no other than. . .

"Oh my goddess, it's the Quaker Oats guy!" Lloyd pointed.

"What the-- Hell, no! I'm Capt'n Crunch!"

"But he has gray hair."

"So does Mr. Quaker Oats."

"And a mustache."

". . . damn it."

"Crunchitize me Capt'n!" Colette and Sheena yelled, and soon they were on a ship, enjoying lots of Captain Crunch cereal.

"So, Capt'n Crunch, here to help us?" Genis asked.

"Um, sorta."

"Sorta?!" Lloyd cried out. "Wait a second. . . aren't you James?"

"I was until I decided to become a nail salesman. Oh, and then I became a freak show, before moving on to my next career as Capt'n Crunch!" By this point, Sheena and Colette were full from the cereal as they returned from the ship.

"No. . . more. . . cereal. . ." Colette groaned.

"How do those kids do it?" Sheena said, before they both started vomiting.

"Ugh, gross!" Regal cried out. "You're going to get my new suit all icky!"

"My poor hunnies are so sick!" Zelos cried out.

Raine healed them so that they were sick no more.

"Anyway, that's it. You guys get to work together," Capt'n Crunch said. "I have to go and make some dumb commercial in a few minutes. So, good luck!" And he flew off in his ship again, before everyone saw it blow up and fall from the sky.

"Well, that sucks," Raine commented.

"I concur. The flying transportation device that should be a sailing transportation device had malfunctioned, and then parts of it flew everywhere with explosions before it collided with the ground at a 100.7293 degree angle and lost some more parts and had more explosions. That indeed, sucks.

"Suck: **1. **to draw into the mouth by producing a partial vacuum by action of the lips and tongue: _to suck lemonade through a straw. _**2. **to draw (water, moisture, air, etc.) by or as if by suction. **3.** to apply the lips or mouth to and draw the liquid from: _to suck an orange. _**4. **to put into the mouth and draw open: _to suck one's thumb. _**5.** to take into the mouth and dissolve by the action of the tongue, saliva, etc.: _to suck a piece of candy. _**6.** to bring to a specified condition by sucking. **7. **to draw something in by producing a partial vacuum in the mouth. **8. **to draw or to be drawn by or as if by suction. **9**. (of a pump) to draw air instead of water, as when the water is low or a valve is defective. **10. **_Slang. _to behave in a fawning manner (usually followed by _around) _**11. **_Slang. _to be repellent or disgusting. **12. suck in, **_Informal. _to deceive; cheat; defraud. **13. suck up, **_Slang. _to be obsequious; toady. **14. **an act or instance of that of sucking. **15. **a sucking force. **16. **the sound produced by sucking. **17.** that which is sucked. **18.** a small drink; sip."

Finally finished with the incredibly long sentence about the ship crashing and then explaining the defintion of the word "suck," silence took over.

"MY GODDESS!! MY BRAAAAAAAAIN!!" Lloyd fell on his knees. "Must. . . not. . . explode. . . "

"You mean _im_plode," said Zelos with a snicker.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. _AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"_

"Why don't we go inside before one of us ends up dead?" Raine suggested, and they all went inside.

**A/N: Bwahahaha! I _warned _you of the OOC! But they'll be more in character next time. I wanted Regal to be a snotheaded president and Presea to jabber on relentlessly.  
**

**I know the part that included my writing at the computer was very odd. n.n; I had to finish the definition of "sucks" this morning and the rest of the fanfic. XD I was really tired, and I still am.  
**

**Lloyd: � What are you doing up this early?  
****Genki: What does it look like? Writing fanfics!  
****Lloyd: Don't you remember what happened last night when you were going to bed?  
****Genki: Faintly. I remember the chest pains. o.o; _Very _well. But then it got hard to tell who was checking up on me. . . Zelos or Kratos, somewhere there they switched. o.o  
****Lloyd: Dad's here?  
****Genki: At least he was anyway. XD I hope he had fun taking care of me, I was scared outta my wits! I thought I heard music! Heh. . .  
****Lloyd: Dork. Somehow, you scare me. . .  
****Genki: At least you weren't here to witness me get sick from stress last spring! That was baaaad.  
****Lloyd: . . . you're kidding.  
****Genki: A couple times I broke down and my whole body shook. Ooh! And I got palpitations, I think, anyway, which every once in a while I'll get now, and I had stomach pain! n.n  
****Lloyd: You look happy about it.  
****Genki: Now that I'm not stressed! Actually, thinking about it, I had a short palpitation last night. o.o;  
****Lloyd: Is that bad?  
****Genki: Supposedly it's normal, but I think I'm not feeling well because of my lack of sleep and food.  
****Lloyd: Well _duh.  
_****Genki: I can't help I forgot to eat enough for the last two days! Bah, enough ranting, next chapter.**

**Please review!!**


	4. How To Kill Dolphins

**A/N: Since I ranted so freakin' long last chapter, I'll just give you a disclaimer and any notes. XD**

**Disclaimer: So far, we haven't been sued. Hopefully, things will _stay _like that. So, please don't sue. I'm just some school girl who writes fanfics because she can't make up her own stories and loves the characters from ToS and likes to manipulate them. She wished she owned the new issues of Nintendo Power, but she hasn't gotten any for a while and she's starting to get worried that the subscription never renewed. . . **

**Banana Mana Mania**

_**Chapter 3**_

Once the group entered the museum, they immediately went for the books about the Giant "Yggdrasill" Tree (as it was now called.) Of course, they had to look it up as Giant "Kharlan" Tree, but that's not really important for you to know.

I think?. . .

"Hey, guys, I think I found something!" Colette pulled out a book.

_"Animals During the Great Kharlan War. _This is during the war, Colette," Raine pointed out.

"We can always give it a shot." She opened the book. Animal after animal showed up on the pages. "Ooh! Look, the monkeys!" Hearing her, the rest dropped their books and gathered around.

"Storwee time!" Lloyd shouted.

_"Shhh, _this is a library!" a random librarian shouted.

"It's a museum, random librarian lady."

"My name is Jill, you freak." And she went back to reading her book on dolphins. _How to Kill a Dolphin._

"Hey, look!" Genis pointed. "It says. . .

'Monkeys were never used in the Great Kharlan War. They lived by the Great Kharlan Tree, which was originally a banana tree, because when the elves landed on the planet, they especially liked bananas. But no, reader, they were not monkeys too. The bananas on the Giant Kharlan Tree were special, because they were also chock-full of mana. The monkeys, feeding on only these bananas, eventually ate _all _of the bananas. Once the tree did not give more fruit, the monkeys turned on the elves. So, the elves went to the the Secret Monkey Temple, faced the Great Monkey Trials, and took the Great Banana Rod. Using this Great Banana Rod, they defeated the ancestors of the monkeys, forgetting two so that they bred, and monkeys are again on the planet. After they defeated the monkeys, they returned the Great Banana Rod and went back to the war.

Their ancestors, looking and being named exactly the same thing, monkeys, now reside peacefully in random places with trees, most preferably forests. Supposedly, anyway.'"

Blink blink. "So, we have to go to this temple, face some trials, and get a rod?" Zelos spoke up. "Piece o' cake!"

"But where's the temple?" Raine asked, and like magic, a piece of paper fell out of the book.

"Hm, what could this be?" Regal picked it up and unfolded it. "It's a map!"

"That's amazingly convinient," the chief of Mizuho commented.

"That's awesome!" cheered Lloyd.

_"Shhh!! _Shut the heck up so I can finish my book on killing dolphins!-- er, I mean, germs. Killing germs in the shape of dolphins. Oh, it's Lysol and pine scented things. . ." Jill's eyes shifted left and right.

_**Banana Mana Mania**_

"I'll take a Double Quarter Pounder with bacon and cheese please," Lloyd ordered.

"Is that a meal?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You pig!" the professor smacked him over the head.

"Hey, I'm freakin' starving here!"

"Is that all?"

"Yes," Raine said as Lloyd went to retrieve his meal.

"Your total comes to. . . $45.87."

"Stupid people, how do I get stuck with them?" Raine groaned as she paid the clerk.

"I know what you mean," she commented as she took the money. "And $4.13 is your change." Raine stuck out her hand to receive four one dollar bills, a dime, and three pennies.

Raine left for the table, which was actually two tables pushed together. Genis had four different small containers of ketchup residing by his fries.

"Genis, your arteries are gonna be clogged," Sheena pointed out.

"But ketchup is one of the best foods EVAR!" He dipped a fry in one container, dripping with ketchup, and ate it. "Heaven. . . McDonald's has the best ketchup. . ." He fell into a daydreamy state as the others sighed.

"I can't believe we found a map to McDonald's!" Regal said. "I've been searching for one of these places for _years, _but I wasn't sure if I'd ever find one!"

"Oh-oh-oh, Ketchup. . ."

"It's a good thing we found a map to the Great Monkey Temple too!" Colette pulled out another piece of paper.

"Uh, we did?" The rest at the table blinked, except for Genis who was fantasizing over ketchup. But who could blame the little guy, I mean, come _on, _McDonald's _does _have the best ketchup in existance!

"So, are we going there after we eat?"

"Of course!" Lloyd took the map, but then his eyes widened. "Um, Colette, this is the McDonald's map."

"No, it couldn't be, I have the map right here." Regal pulled out another piece of paper.

"What?!" Zelos took both papers, and inspected them. "Well, hey, my hunny found an odd map. It's labeled, 'The Great Monkey Temple,' but it's labeled right where McDonald's is!"

"Maybe the entrance to the temple's _in _McDonald's?" Colette suggested.

"That's crazy talk!" Lloyd said.

"The probability of the entrance being in McDonald's: 76.3498672 percent."

"Wow, she said something understandable!"

"I do not wish to witness your head implode."

"Oh. Hey, _wait a sec--"_

"Let's see!" Sheena walked to the counter and to the clerk from earlier. "Hey, um, this is gonna sound really strange, but um, _is the entrance to the Great Monkey Temple here?"_

"Oh, so _you _guys are the group that Snoopy was talking about!"

"Snoopy?. . . "

"Some crazy guy with blue hair dressed as Snoopy told me you guys would be here. Yeah, the entrance is here, but it's um. . . _in the closet of the men's bathroom."_

"You're kidding?. . ."

"Nope." She shook her head. "But the bathroom's closed because I set up that sign, so there won't be any guys in there. Open the closet, and take out the mop. The entrance of the temple should open. Good luck, I've got to take more orders."

Sheena nodded and returned to the table.

"Hey, Sheena's returned to the table!"

"Stupid, the authoress _just _said that!"

Lloyd got a smack over the head from Raine for that one.

"The entrance is in the guy's bathroom. It closed right now, so we can go in. We're supposed to open the closet and take out the mop, so that the entrance is opened."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Regal said, and they all got up. Well, Genis was still enjoying his ketchup. Looking back, Raine was forced to get her brother away from the ketchup.

"NO! MY KETCHUP!! NOOO!!" Genis was finally pulled off of the table and led to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Raine pulled out the mop. A low rumble was heard, and realization hit the group as the side of the closet had opened.

"Temple! History! _Knowledge!!" _the giddy professor shouted as she ran in.

"Oh. . . _great. . ." _Lloyd and Genis groaned as the rest followed.

**A/N: I just realized it's 10:15, and I haven't packed at all yet. o.o; Oh well, I'll get it later then. I just need some clothes, money, and my fanfiction works and sketchbook. (Not that my sketchbook means anything to you, I don't have a scanner. . .)**

**Speaking of sketches and such, I did a doodle of me and Kratos talking about cookies. Though it's completely random and odd, I'm quite proud of it because it looks good. (I did it on Microsoft Paint and it looks okay!) I'm getting better at doodling on the computer! (Yay!) And Kratos looks chibish! XD Well, the whole thing is chibi, but, yeah.**

**Now it's time for a quick song!  
****If you like this story  
****Would you please review?  
****But I pray with all my heart  
****That you wouldn't sue!**

**Whoohoo! n.n**


	5. Gameshow!

**A/N: Hurrah! First, I'd like to wish everyone HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! I have Chinese Food. BWAHAHA!-- It's cold. -.-;**

**It's 1:14AM, so it's a little late to be starting a chapter. Oh well, I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway: I'm hungry and I'm having chest pains.**

**Lloyd: From lack of food and sleep.  
****Genki: . . .::stare::  
****Lloyd: Hey, why are you looking at me like that?  
****Genki: .o.o. Can I call you. . . **

**Dad?**

**Lloyd: _What the hell--  
_****Genki:IdontownTalesofSymphoniaoranythingelseIdontown  
****Letsstart!! ::whispering to Lloyd:: I'll explain.  
****Lloyd: ?! 0.0**

**Banana Mana Mania**

_**Chapter 4**_

"What's this?" The professor approached a large stone column, about to her waist height. She looked down to see dust collected on the top, and she took her hand to wipe it somewhat clean, but more important, able to read.

"It looks like instructions," Sheena said, looking over her shoulder. "I don't get it. I thought this _was _the temple!"

"Huh? What's it say?" Lloyd approached next. "To get into the Great Monkey Temple, you must spin in circles hopping on one foot, singing 'Pick-A-Little, Talk-A-Little.' What the _hell _is _that?!"_

"Ooh, I know!" Genis walked up to the front of the column, spinning around on one foot. Then he started to sing. Badly. "Pick-a-little, talk-a-little, pick-a-little, talk-a-little, cheep cheep cheep! Talk a lot, pick a little more! Pick-a-little, talk-a-little, pick-a-little, talk-a-little, cheep cheep cheep! Talk a lot, pick a little more! Pick-a-little, talk-a-little, pick-a-little, talk-a-little, cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep--"

"OH HO, THE WELLS FARGO WAGON IS A COMIN'!!" a deep voice roared, causing Genis to slip and fall while the others stared into the wall. "I AM THE GREAT MONKEY!!" The stone wall had a face; a monkey face. "I've gotta say kid, not bad. You could use some singing lessons though."

"Sorry, but _somebody _had to do it. I bet only Raine is the only other one who knows the musical _The Music Man, _but I'd rather embarrass myself than have Raine kill somebody-- OW! Raine, do you always have to hit?"

"My singing isn't bad!"

"Oh, but on the contrary-- OWW!"

"So, you guys are here for the grand prize, right?"

"Grand prize?-- We're here for the Great Banana Rod!" Zelos shouted.

"That _is _the grand prize!"

"You make it sound like a gameshow," Regal grunted.

"Because it _is! _This is. . .

THE GREAT MONKEY TRIALS GAMESHOW!"

Out of no where, neon lights glowed, the column shifted into the ground, and the whole room turned into a stage.

"Today, our contestants are playing for the Great Banana Rod! The rod that will rid of all the monkeys causing mayhem out in the world! If all of you would enter the next room, we can get this started!"

"But you're stuck to the wall," Colette pointed out. "You can't move on."

"I can't, but some dude came in and took the job as the host."

"Oh, okay!"

_**Banana Mana Mania**_

In the next room, there was a giant chalkboard and several chairs.

"I'm your host of the Great Monkey Trials, Eugene Philman!" A man in a black suit, monkey ears, and blue hair walked in.

"Blue hair-- _it's you!!" _Genis pointed a shaky finger. "Do you have a multiple personalities disorder?!"

"No. This is my _new _job! Now, go on, sit!" Cheezy gameshow music played as the group sat in the chairs.

"The first out of the three trials: **DEADLY HANGMAN!!" **Cheers came from no where as Eugene explained. "This," he said as he gestured towards the chalkboard, "is the chalkboard. Everyone knows how to play Hangman, correct?"

All of them nodded.

"Well, too freakin' bad, I'm explaining anyway!" Pulling out a piece of white chalk from his pocket, he continued. "I will make underscore marks on the board, representing the letter in each word." He did as so, making several marks on the chalkboard. "You must guess which letters go there! But every time you guess a letter that isn't there. . ." He drew the traditional cheezy gallows. "I will draw the body part of a little man to hang. A STICK FIGURE man! MWHAHAHA!"

"We already know these rules. May we please begin?" Presea interrupted.

"Fine, fine. But one last thing. . . if you lose, you get to be HANGED!" Several gallows popped up from the floor. "If you win, you move on. Now, let's begin! Sheena, you go first since you're in the first chair."

"Oh, uh. . . A?"

"Yes, yes." Eugene filled in some of the blanks, leaving the crew with the following puzzle:

--- ------ ------ a-- -- ------ -a-- -- ------ -a-a-a ----- a-- --- - -a-- ---.

"Regal, you're next."

"Oh, uh. . . E."

"Of course," Eugene grumbled.

--e ------ ----e- a-e -- --e--- -a-- -- -e---- -a-a-a ----- a-- --- - -a-e ---.

"I!" Genis shouted.

"You guys are cheating by using vowels first!"

"That's not cheating, you never said that was a rule."

"Damn you. . ." He filled in more blanks.

--e ----i- ----e- a-e -- --e--- -ai- -- -e---- -a-a-a ----- a-- --- I -a-e -i-.

"Y?. . . " Colette said shyly.

Eugene cursed under his breath.

--e ----i- ----ey a-e -y --e--y -ai- -- ye---- -a-a-a ----- a-- --- I -a-e -i-.

"Oh, J!" Lloyd cried out.

"BWAHAH! _WRONG!" _Eugene drew a head this time. "Now, here's a head! Hahah! Next victim!"

"How about S? Since that's not a vowel. . ." Zelos gave a smirk as Eugene started to glare and grumble inaudibly again.

--e s---i- ----ey a-e -y --e--y -ai- -- ye---- -a-a-a s---s a-- --- I -a-e -i-.

"O," Presea said. Saying nothing, Eugene again, filled in blanks.

--e s---i- -o--ey a-e -y --e--y -ai- o- ye--o- -a-a-a so--s a-- -o- I -a-e -i-.

"T," Raine questioned, and she couldn't help smiling as Eugene cursed loudly this time.

T-e st--i- -o--ey ate -y --etty -ai- o- ye--o- -a-a-a so--s a-- -o- I -ate -i-.

"Oh! I got it!" Raine smiled more. "The stupid monkey ate my pretty pair of yellow banana socks and now I hate him."

"GRRRRR!! NO WAY! HOW DID YOU?!--" Eugene stopped and cleared his throat. "Excellent job, but you won't be able to pass the _next_ test. If you'll follow me. . ." The crazy blue haired man stormed out the door, followed by the rest.

_**Banana Mana Mania**_

"This is. . . THE HISTORY QUIZ!!" Lights sparkled as three chairs lit. "I'll take three contestants, and three _only _to answer questions on a random topic!"

Raine went to a chair immediately with no arguement against her.

"Ooh, I'll go!" Before anyone could stop him, Lloyd ran to a chair and sat next to Raine, as her eyes buldged.

"Lloyd, what the he--"

"One last contestant!" Eugene summoned, and the other Sage sibling was told to go, seeing as he might have been the smartest next to Raine.

"You must get all five questions right!" A board in front appeared. Pulling out a laptop, the odd host controlled his power point. "The topic is. . ."

Letters appeared on the screen as everyone else's jaws dropped. "VIDEO GAMES!"

The next slide appeared as the question was read. "'What company originally created Pac Man? A) Atari. B) Nintendo. C) Namco. D) Sony.'?

"Anyone?"

Both Sages were startled. They hadn't a _clue _about video games! Lloyd piped up. "It's C!"

Doomed seemed to linger until Eugene let out a simple reply: "Lucky guess." Startlement now replaced the feeling of doom.

"But you won't get the _next _one!" The next slide came. "'Who was Mario named after? A) The producer of Donkey Kong. B) The singer. C) A friend of answer A. D) The italian landlord, Mario Segali.'?"

"D!" the human shouted, and Eugene glared at Lloyd.

"I thought you were dumb."

"I take that as an insult! And I'll take it the answer was right?"

No reply came except for the coming of the next question. "'What country was Tetris originally created in? A) Russia. B) America. C) Japan. D) The North Pole.'?"

"A!" Lloyd shouted. By this time, his companions were cheering for him, and he smiled. For once, he could shine in the light of education. Useless education, but it was still a great feeling.

"No freakin' way! Well, can you get _this _one? 'Which companies originally teamed up to make the Playstation, what happened, and who went on to actually create it? A) Sony and Nintendo, but Nintendo got kicked out and Atari and Sony teamed up. B) Sony itself, but then it couldn't do it alone and teamed up with Sega. C) Atari and Sega, but then Sega left and Atari and Nintendo teamed up. D) Sega and Nintendo, but then Nintendo no longer trusted Sega and ditched, and then Sega and Sony teamed up.' Hah, bet that one's _too _hard!"

"It's definitely D!" A silence hung over the room, until Eugene cursed, cueing the loud applause.

(A/N: If anyone knows if it was Sega or not, lemme know. I can't _quite _recall if it was Sega or not: I heard this _months _ago. n.n; But I _do _know that it was Nintendo that ditched and Sony replaced.)

"Okay, okay, so that's one's right. But, you'll _never ever ever EVER _get this one!" Eugene smiled as the last question came up. "Explain how Shigeru Miyamoto became a producer in Nintendo, and tell which game he created." An evil grin flashed across his face.

"That's not fair!" Genis pointed a shaky finger. "That's the most retarded quiz question--"

"Shigeru Miyamoto was originally hired by Nintendo as a staff artist in 1977 when he was 24, and he would design arcade game boxes and making the posters that went on the outside. At that time, Nintendo mostly selled trading cards. Three years later, in 1980, Hiroshi Yamauchi, the guy who ran Nintendo, wanted to create a video game, and went to Miyamoto about it. So, after a couple duds that went unmade for certain reasons, Miyamoto finally came up with the arcade game, Donkey Kong, which also started the "birth" of Mario. Is _that _you were looking for?" Everyone, including the host, stared at Lloyd, dumbstruck. "What? I know my Miyamoto-sama! He's like one of the _greatest _video game producers _EVER! _I mean, come on! He created Zelda, Donkey Kong and Mario, even the Metroids and Pikmin!"

"You wasted all your smarts on _that?" _the professor looked at Lloyd, stunned.

"Besides him, I knew everything else by watching a two hour special on the history of video games."

"Two hours?" Genis gave him a funny look.

"Yeah! It was amazingly educational. In fact, an E.T. game was made _so _bad, that the unsold copies were buried somewhere and sealed with cement! At least. . . I think."

"Gah! Stupid boy! But, fine, fine. We go on to the last trial. But be warned, it's the _worst!" _He guided the team into the last room, and their jaws dropped at the site.

**A/N: Wow, it's the next night, er, morning. Let me explain something first:**

**The fact about the E.T games _was _going to be the original last question, but I couldn't remember if that was even true, and if it was, what company made the game. XD I did a report on Shigeru Miyamoto and _did _watch a two hour special, so the other facts about video games should be true. **

**Bwaha. By the way, I'm still gonna call you Dad. n.n  
****Lloyd: Genki, you haven't any proof that I'm your dad somewhere in history. �  
****Genki: But, I _know _it! I'm the daughter of you and Colette! I have Colette's stupidity, density, and clumsiness, while I have your loudmouth, anger management issues! If I wasn't Sheba's reincarnation, I'd be the reincarnation of either your mom or your daughter.  
****Lloyd: Hey, I don't even know if we _had _kids, you pulled us from the past before we aged after the ending of the game!  
****Genki: Precisely. n.n I _could _be related to you! And since I'm Sheba's granddaughter (and probably Ivan's), that would explain Colette's blonde hair: She comes from that family. Besides, I've got your hair, too!  
****Lloyd: So maybe yours is naturally brown, like mine. So what?  
****Genki: I _must _be your daughter, well, I guess technically _grand_daughter, but I'm still calling you Dad.  
****Lloyd: You're. . . really convinced. �  
****Genki: Duh! Just wait until I come up with a good plot-- . . . stupid stopwatch. It's 2 AM, so it's beeping. . . annoyingly.  
****Kratos: Then I would assume the position of "Grandpa?"  
****Genki: But you're Grasshopper Man!  
****Kratos: . . .  
****Genki: _Grumpy _Grasshopper Man. n.n**

**PS: If you didn't get the "Oh ho, the Wells Fargo Wagon is a comin'!" line, it's that "Pick-a-little, Talk-a-Little," is from the musical _The Music Man, _and "The Wells Fargo Wagon" is another number. So, he was reciting a line from the number: "Oh ho the Wells Fargo Wagon is a _comin' _down the street, oh please let it be for me!" Yes, I was in the musical last spring. . . a Pick-a-Little Lady. XD**

**"Goodnight, ladies! Goodnight, ladies! Goodnight, ladies! We're going to bury you now!!" Bwaha, fear the messed up lyrics. **


	6. The Girl Who Cried Monkey

**A/N: Hah! I'm updating again. o.o; Yeah. . . **

**-.o You'll have to excuse the poor-excuse of an update. Again, I'm out of good ideas at the moment, and, well, I've got tons of stuff on my mind. . . **

**Disclaimer: Okay, good news! _We haven't been sued! _::cue confetti/streamers:: Let's keep it that way! n.n So, of course, I don't own Tales of Symphonia, or any of its characters. . . supposedly. The characters from the game that reside in my home are just a figment of my imagination that I obsess with. And if you think they live with you, remember it's just your imagination. No matter _how _real it seems, they're not there!**

**Lloyd: Genki, stop ranting.  
****Genki: BLARG! IT'S MY IMAGINATION!  
****Lloyd: O.o?  
****Genki: ::whispering:: Just play along, or I'll get sued.  
****Lloyd: Oh. Okay. Blarg, I'm. . . Genki's. . . imagination?  
****Genki: MEEP!  
****Lloyd: ::sigh::**

**Banana Mana Mania**

_**Chapter 5**_

In case you forgot!

_"Gah! Stupid boy! But, fine, fine. We go on to the last trial. But be warned, it's the worst!" He guided the team into the last room, and their jaws dropped at the site._

"OMIMARTEL IT'S A GIANT TV!!!" Lloyd ran for it and hugged the television. "Televisssssssioooooooon. . ." ::drool::

"And on it, we'll play. . ."

"GameCube?" Zelos pointed to the console on the floor. "Seriously, man, what's the last trial?"

"This _is _the last trial, fool!" Eugene shook his fists. "Do you _not _know the awesome powers of a GameCube?!"

"Well, I like the PS2 better--"

"Shut-up! GameCube is _thee _best!! Nintendo shall rule forever, and **don't you forget it! **(1)

"So, you must beat me in two out of three games. Are you _ready?"_

"Heck, yeah!" Lloyd grabbed a controller.

"It's _ON!"_

As Eugene turned on the GCN (that's abbreviation for GameCube), Lloyd held in the Z button so that the system made funny squeaky sounds as it did its little thing. Everyone else blinked as the game loaded.

"First game: _Super Smash Brothers Melee!"_

To make a long story short, Roy vs. Purin. Who won?

"HAHA! I WIN!" Lloyd threw the controller down and did a victory dance.

"That's not fair! Your stupid Purin didn't deserve to win!! Th-the Japanese Pokémon were completely throwing off my brain, man!"

He started singing like Purin. (2)

"Martel, _cut it out!" _He switched the disks and moved on to the next game.

". . .we're playing _Mario Power Tennis?_ Fine then, let's go!"

Lloyd chose Peach, and Eugene chose Bowser Junior. _Ugly _game.

"Man, Peach rules!"

"NO FRICKIN' WAY!" Eugene roared.

"Now, we want our prize!" Sheena shouted.

The group all yelled along.

"Fine, fine. It's up there." He pointed to a shiny thing on the top of a giant flight of stairs and took off.

_"Hey, where are you **going?!" **_Lloyd shouted as Raine was already halfway up the stairs.

"ARTIFACT-ARTIFACT-ARTIFACT!" Quickly making it to the top, she pulled out a golden rod, and examined it. It seemed more like a staff with a banana on top. "This must be. . . the Great Banana Rod!" She held it up in triumph as a great rumble came.

"Uh-oh. . ." Genis sighed. "That _can't _be good."

Another tremor roared, this time without any stopping as pieces of ceiling fell.

_"RUUUUN!!" _They scooted as fast as possible out through each room, finally making it back safetly into McDonald's.

"Wow, such a fast scene changer. . ." Zelos commented.

Oh, shut-up! My working hours are late: from maybe 9:00PM-2:00AM! It's too late to think.

"Then work earlier!"

Can't. Parents would kill me.

"Do you take this as your 'job,' or something?"

To satisfy myself and my fans. Until I get a summer job. I'm already applying for one at a mini-golf course. Last year I couldn't work there because they weren't taking fourteen-year-olds.

"Well, good luck on that."

Thanks.

"She's interrupting again. . ." Lloyd sighed.

H-he started it!!

"Did _not!"_

"Shut-up so we can find these monkeys and get outta here!" Raine yelled, hitting Zelos and Lloyd over the head, and then throwing a cookie past the authoress.

OOH! COOKIE! ::chases after cookie::

By the time the authoress got her delicious cookie. . . ::munchmunch:: the team was back in the forest that the monkeys first attacked. The ruins of the nerd (3) convention still laid in rubble.

"Oh my go-- What happened here?" Regal asked as Genis and Lloyd held flower petals, tossing it upon the rubble.

"May the nerds in this last convention be remembered," Lloyd started quietly.

"as their nerdy remains lies here," Genis finished, before both ran out of petals and bursted out laughing.

"Idiots," Sheena sighed.

A figure came towards them. A _flying _figure. Shaped like an angel.

"Stay away, whoever you are!" Zelos shielded himself. "Stupid I-have-problems-with-my-identity freak!"

"Hmph. Well, what a greeting," the figure grunted, as Zelos put down his arms and everyone blinked.

_"Kratos?!"_

"Have you seen Yuan? He's been gone for weeks now." Stares were traded among them. Had the person that had been following them _actually _been Yuan, or just some crazy guy?

In unison, they gave a simple shrug.

"Okay, then, I guess not. I take my leave." Kratos flew away.

As if on some magical cue, a shepard girl appeared. Well. . . upon closer inspection, it was a crossing guy dressed as a shepard girl. (Note: **BLUE HAIR.**)

"Who are you this time?" Presea asked.

"The name's Josie!" he said in somewhat a good girl's voice.

"A shepard girl named Josie. Odd," Regal commented.

"Well, I got punished for stealing bread, so I was forced to be a shepard. But, I won't go any further with that." _She _waved a finger, as if summoning someone. "Little! Bo! Peep!"

Three walking sheep ran to them. (Walking sheep _ran?. . . _nevermind.) One tripped before Josie's feet.

"Watch yourself Peep, you need to stay sharp on your feet with those monkeys still around," another sheep said to the one on the ground.

"I know, Little!" Peep got up. "You wanna practice with a game of. . . tag!" She tagged Little.

"No way! You're it!" Little chased Peep as playful music was played on a mysteriously placed piano by a blonde boy.

"Guys, stop it, before the music turns into Mission Impossible and Josie starts crying 'Monkey!'" the last sheep (obviously Bo) yelled.

"Darn it! I almost had my line too." The music stopped.

"Aren't you going to _help _us at all, or are you going to keep giving us this nonsense?" Genis huffed, crossing his arms.

"Yes, yes--" Josie's voice fell short as her head turned. _"Run for your lives! The monkeys are coming!! Monkeys, monkeys, **monkeys!"**_ Complete chaos occured: the sheep were screaming like crazy as random yelling townspeople ran back and forth. (4)

"How do we use this?" Colette asked, now in possession of the Great Banana Rod.

"Just hold it up and yell 'Monkeys, go the heck away!" Josie and her sheep ran off, as the big crowd of monkeys came forward.

"Wait, say that again!--" But Lloyd's voice trailed off as they were too far away. "Colette, pass it here!" Colette tossed the rod to Lloyd, as he held it up.

"Um, does anyone remember?"

"It started: 'Monkeys, go. . .' but that's all I got," Genis replied.

"Okay, okay. . . let's see. . . _Monkeys, go. . . bake a pie?"_

Nothing.

"Uh, _Monkeys, go. . . to the bathroom!"_

Still nothing.

"Ooh, I got it! _Monkeys, go HOME!"_

Nope.

"Dammit! We're screwed."

**Haha. Will they ever be able to get the monkeys to go away? Sorry this is starting to suck. n.n; This story isn't as big as a success I thought it would.**

**Lots of notes for you. x.x;**

**(1) DAMN STRAIGHT! NINTENDO ROCKS MEH SOCKS!**

**(2) Okay, okay. This might be a _bit _hard to catch on to, so I'll explain. As you _should _know, Super Smash Brothers Melee is a GameCube game. If you've never played it, _YOU SUCK! _Just kidding. The game can be switched into the Japanese language, and although that doesn't make it _completely _Japanese, most of it is, including the menus and crap. Even sound effects get changed, _including _the Pokémon (the ones you use Poké Balls for.) Also, Jigglypuff gets changed to _Purin. _That's why Lloyd sings like Purin: It's Jigglypuff! If you have SSBM, I recommend that you learn your menu, then switch theh language to Japanese, set up lots of items only being Poké Balls, play as Purin and another Japanese character, and _play. _It's hysterical.**

**(3) Thank you for the "geek/nerd" correction, for whoever did that. n.n;; I can't remember _who, _and I can't check because I'm w/o internet access as of now... but thanks!**

**(4) _Definitely gotta explain THAT load of crap._**

**Okay, here's the deal: MY FIRST PERIOD CLASS OWNS THIS PIECE OF. . . STUPIDITY. Yeah, seriously. We had to put a musical together, so we wrote _The Girl Who Cried Wolf_, lacking in the guys in our class. A lot of their lines, such as, "Watch yourself Peep, you need to stay sharp on your feet with that monkey (wolf) still around," and "The name's Josie!" are actual lines. e.e;; Anyway, anyone who somehow wants the copy of the script (GODDESS KNOWS WHY O.o;) I have it typed on my computer. Just email me and I'll send it.**

**Lloyd: You put that _dumb _musical in there?!  
****Genki: Yeah, sad part is. . . (Mystery Man) stoled my part!! T-T  
****Lloyd: So, you're a guy with identity problems now?  
****Genki: Haha. I'll start singing a song!  
****Lloyd: Oh no. . . I hear it--  
****Genki: ::to the tune of the Pink Panther:: _The bread, the bread, I'm gonna steal the bread it's almost mine, I need to eat, I need to eat the bread I need to DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE--  
_****Lloyd: ::covers mouth:: I HEAR IT ENOUGH DURING YOUR CLASS!  
****Genki: ::pries off hands:: XP Oh! I forgot to add: The guy sitting at the piano is an actual classmate of mine. XD Nice and funny kid, plays piano _excellently. _(He can even play a Linkin Park song and Mission Impossible!)  
****Lloyd: That's _enough, _start working some more! (Or go to bed, let's not almost miss school like the other _day. . .)  
_****Genki: Hehe. n.n; I'm losing my voice because of that damn musical!! -.-;;;; Half of my lines are yells and shouts.**


	7. Dora the frickin' Explorer

**A/N: . . . uhh. . . I'm updating. O.o; And. . . yeah. . .**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to someone else. O.o;; Who's _that?  
_****Random guy: You're being... sued.  
****Genki: MARTELDAMMIT! YUAN, WE'RE BEING SUED!  
****Yuan: We?  
****Genki: Oh, right. _You _are being sued! It's your fault!!  
****Yuan: _What?!  
_****RG: I was just kiddin', chill.  
****Genki: o.o Then who are you?  
****RG: ::runs away::  
****Genki: Riiight...**

**Banana Mana Mania**

_**Chapter 6**_

Raine took the Great Banana Rod from Lloyd and started yelling random phrases. No success.

His temper finally getting the best of him, Genis snatched the shimmering rod and yelled, "Marteldammit, _Monkeys, go the heck away!"_

All was silent. Then, the monkeys pulled out white clothes and waved them in the air. . . do _not _ask where the clothes came from. O.o;

"They're. . . surrendering!" Zelos cheered.

"No duh, dipwhad," one monkey grunted. Then they all ran away, never to return again.

". . .That's _it?" _Sheena commented. "That's _all _we had to _do? _Not even a _battle?"_

"Well, we recently had a battle of wits. . . does that count?" Colette asked.

"No."

"Oh."

"♪We did it! We did it! We did it, hurray!♪" The mystery man jumped out of the bushes, dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, looking sort of pudding.

"Pudding? You mean pudgy?" Lloyd asked.

I can't think straight, that's why I just drank that Coke. . .

Anyway, he looked like he ate a lot of pudding. So he was pudgey. O.o;

"You, _again?!" _Genis yelled. "Here, take it." He tossed the rod at the new Dora, and Dora caught it.

"Now let's do a dance!" (s)he said before starting a dance.

"This is odd," Presea whispered as Regal nodded in agreement.

"So, that's the end? That's. . . it?" Raine said, and Dora nodded.

"¡Sí!"

"But we want to know one thing," Lloyd pointed at Dora. "Who are you, _really?"_

"I'm Dora the frickin' Explorer!"

"No. . . I mean by _birth."_

"I--"

_"Yuan, I finally found you!" _Kratos came back, landing and wings disappearing. "Are you _okay?"_

"¡Sí!" he said, hugging Kratos.

"That was _Yuan?!" _everyone shouted.

"He must've gotten into the sugar again."

"But, he just. . . helped us save the world from monkeys. . ."

"Huh? You mean those dumb robots Mithos' made for no particular reason?"

Stare. "This was all a game?" Genis asked.

"Yup. The book you found was a fake. The monkeys were robots. And Yuan was the guy helping you the whole time. Helping you with _nothing."_

Eight jaws were on the forest floor.

"We went through that for _nothing?!" _Raine yelled.

"Can we kill Yuan?!" Zelos asked.

"Sure." Kratos pushed Yuan towards them, but Yuan fell and was unconscious.

"Dammit, you already killed him!" But Kratos was now gone.

"Ungh, what?. . ." Coming to, Yuan rubbed his head. "What the hell am I _wearing?"_

"GET HIM!" Everyone, including Colette, Presea and Yuan joined in to batter him up.

And so ends our tale. O.o; Very abruptly. -.-; Yeah.

Um. . . monkey.

_**Banana Mana Mania**_

Finally finishing his homework, Lloyd set down his pen and laid on his schoolbooks. "Why does Raine give so much _homework?" _He groaned. Almost falling into sleep, he was brought to with a tug on his shoulder.

He moaned and started talking before he saw who it was. "Genis, whaddaya--"

There, before him, was a monkey.

_**The End**_

**_Or. . . is it?_**

**A/N: That was short. O.o; But it's over. YAY! Now I'm not breaking any rules by starting my new fanfic! _(My _rules, anyway...)**

**I know I used the Dora the Explorer thing in _QFTUH!!, _but I didn't care. O.o; Last time it was Boots, anyway. XD**

**Hmm... that's it. I don't want to delay: I'm so frickin' tired... **

**Bye! And for those of you who read it: I hope your eyes didn't burn.**


End file.
